In the sizing of yarn ends for weaving, it is essential that all of the thousands of ends which make up a warp beam are adequately coated with size. Sizing the ends causes the many hairs or frays that are standing out from the body of the yarn to be made to lie down against the body. This action strengthens the yarn and tends to prevent the frays from catching in the weaving process, and thus causing warp breaks. Thus, whenever an inadequate amount of sizing has been applied to the yarns making up a warp beam, production delays result during the weaving process thereby causing inefficiencies and production down time.